Chapter Information
Welcome to the chapter information page. I am Roku1234, and i will be telling u all about each of the chapters in as much detail as i can. Download Content may be included, but as of now, not sure. Also, EXP Values would be nice to have some help with. Neumellow Woods (Chapter 1) MonstersEdit *Goblin Fighter *Blaze Goblin *Skeleton *Agni ItemsEdit *Impish Bone *Impish Skull *Impish Horn *Impish Broken Club *Impish Silverwork *Beast Lard *Rotten Garb *Rotten Skull *Rotten Flesh *Rotten Bone *Undead Poison *God Armband *Fiery Right Arm (Break the arm that is on fire) *Fiery Magma Ball *Fiery Eye *Fiery Furnace *Fiery Fragment *Crystal Dust *Agni Core Expirience *Goblin Fighter ----> 15 *Blaze Goblin ----> *Skeleton ----> *Agni ----> Ahbor Desert (Chapter 2) Monsters *Skeleton *Drake Shade *Goblin Fighter *Blaze Goblin *Agni * Items *Scaly Bone *Scaly Skull *Scaly Fang *Scaly Talon *Scaly Hide *Scaly Meat *Scaly Tail *Rotten Garb *Rotten Skull *Rotten Flesh *Rotten Bone *Undead Poison *Impish Bone *Impish Skull *Impish Horn *Impish Broken Club *Impish Silverwork *Beast Lard *Thunder Drum (Break Drums to Obtain) *Thunder﻿ Garb *Thunder Belly *Thunder Drumstick *Thunder Armband *Thunder Hide *Thunder Talon *Thunder Fang *God Armband *Fiery Right Arm (Break the arm that is on fire) *Fiery Magma Ball *Fiery Eye *Fiery Furnace *Fiery Fragment *Crystal Dust *Goblin Core *Drake Shade Core *Skeleton Core *Takemikazuchi Core *Agni Core Expirience *Drake Shade ----> *Goblin Fighter ----> *Blaze Goblin ----> *Skeleton ----> *Takemikazuchi ----> *Agni ----> Kamma Wind Cave (Chapter 3) Monsters *Goblin Fighter *Skeleton *Baby Xuan Wu *Blaze Goblin *Mandrake *Drake Shade *Kirin *Takemikazuchi *Bahamut Items *Impish Bone *Impish Skull *Impish Horn *Impish Broken Club *Impish Silverwork *Beast Lard *Fantastical Bone *Fantastical Skull *Fantastical Hoof *Fantastical Feather *Fantastical Tongue *Fantastical Beard *Veggie Peel *Veggie Tuber *Veggie Sap *Tortoise Carapace *Tortoise Bone *Tortoise Talon *Tortoise Tail *Tortoise Talisman *Rotten Garb *Rotten Skull *Rotten Flesh *Rotten Bone *Undead Poison *Scaly Bone *Scaly Skull *Scaly Fang *Scaly Talon *Scaly Hide *Scaly Meat *Scaly Tail *Thunder Drum (Break Drums to Obtain) *Thunder﻿ Garb *Thunder Belly *Thunder Drumstick *Thunder Armband *Thunder Hide *Thunder Talon *Thunder Fang *God Armband *Daemon Spike *Devil Fang *Devil Horn *Devil Scale *Devil Talon *Devil Wing (Break Both Wings to Obtain 2) *Devil Tail (Break Tail to Obtain) *Devil Tongue *Goblin Core *Mandrake Core *Drake Shade Core *Kirin Core *Skeleton Core *Xuan Wu Core *Takemikazuchi Core *Bahamut Core Experience *Goblin Fighter ----> *Blaze Goblin ----> *Mandrake ----> *Drake Shade ----> *Kirin ----> *Skeleton ----> *Baby Xuan Wu ----> *Takemikazuchi ----> *Bahamut ----> Brankad Lava Cave (Chapter 4) Monsters *Goblin Fighter *Mandrake *Skeleton *Fierce Coeurl *Griffin *Blaze Goblin *Drake Shade *Green Slime *Bahamut * Items *Beast Lard *Impish Bone *Impish Skull *Impish Horn *Impish Broken Club *Impish Silverwork *Rotten Garb *Rotten Flesh *Rotten Bone *Rotten Skull *Undead Poison *Scaly Bone *Scaly Meat *Scaly Tail *Scaly Hide *Scaly Talon *Scaly Skull *Feline Fang *Feline Talon *Feline Whisker *Feline Hide *Feline Thunder Eye *Feline Thunder Bag *Avian Bone *Avian Tail *Avian Beak *Avian Hide *Avian Wing *Avian Eye *Avian Claw *Gooey Jelly *Gooey Goop *Gooey Skin *Blue Gooey Eye *Blue Gooey Poison *Ocean Drops *Daemon Spike *Devil Fang *Devil Horn *Devil Scale *Devil Talon *Devil Wing (Break Both Wings to Obtain 2) *Devil Tail (Break Tail to Obtain) *Devil Tongue *Serpent Bone *Serpent Scale *Serpent Liver *Serpent Armband *Serpent Halo *Serpent Fang *Right Serpent Head (Break Gold Head to Obtain) *Left Serpent Head (Break Silver Head to Obtain) *Blue Serpent Eye *Red Serpent Eye *Veggie Peel *Veggie Tuber *Veggie Sap *Drake Shade Core *Mandrake Core *Skeleton Core *Goblin Core *Griffin Core *Coeurl Core *Slime Core *Bahamut Core *Azdaja Core